In known rollers of this type, the annular riders are cooled by means of a flow of cooling fluid, for example cooling water, which is orientated parallel to the axis of the said annular collars and transversely with respect to their median plane.
The cooling of the annular riders is necessary to prevent scoria from adhering to them. This cooling is therefore essential and has to be very effective.